Elementica Chapter one assignement
by Josiah Thomas
Summary: In this epic adventure, bonds and loyalties will be tested as a corrupt agency hunts down the power of the elements. Eight teens discover that they are new deities and must fight to live and restore the era of the elementals. language, blood, violence
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the beginning there was but one being. The ancients refer to it as Kadji – Utdos "all and nothing". It was the container for all that is and all that is not, the everything and the nothing. It created our universe as we know it, and the first beings it created were called "Idelia" these were Kadji – Utdos' thoughts given physical form. They were in charge of structuring and upholding our universe. They are now known as stars and when one dies all that was maintained by it also returns to the nothingness of the universe, this is known as a black hole.

Once the universe was created Kadji – Utdos was still not satisfied. Although he Idelia had decorated the universe splendidly, to watch the same thing for all eternity would grow tiresome. He then thought of another form of being, one that would resemble him more than the Idelia in their diversity and free will. So, on each planet he bestowed the gift of life and based on the characteristics of that planet life grew in a great fireworks show that spanned the entire universe. One planet he particularly took interest in was Earth. The humans there had taken a form that completely mirrored his own. He decided to create another life that resembled theirs but had different characteristics these were called elementals by the humans. The elementals created another continent where they could rule in peace called...

Elementica

-Chapter one-

The Assignment

"Damn! There's nothing to read in this crap sac of a library." said the man in a frustrated yet hushed tone. Even when hunched over to look at the books at the bottom of the shelf, one could tell that this man was taller than most, near seven feet in height and with the build of a fighter he was an imposing figure to those who saw him. Beads of sweat formed on his fore head from the library's lack of air conditioning, making his deep brown skin glisten. He wiped it off with a hand kerchief that he pulls out of his unbuttoned suit jackets pocket, then folded the fabric quickly and neatly as his habit and stuffed it aback in his pocket as if it had never left it.

Little did he know that there was another man dressed almost identically as he nearby; stalking him from behind the book shelves. He was shorter with golden blond hair, pulled back in a thick pony tail that descended right beneath his shoulder blades. He wore thin and elegant half-rimmed glasses and his face would have been completely devoid of any imperfections, where it not for a small scar on the right of his chin, which in all honesty only served to give him a more rugged look that balanced out his strong effeminate features.

Taking advantage of his prey's moment of distraction the hunter advanced quietly behind his target and fast as lightning gave him a powerful smack in the back of the head.

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT ASSHOLE!? Exploded the one who'd just been hit.

Quiet we're in a library. Replied the other calmly, a content smile playing on his lips

Fuck the library! You should have thought of that before you smacked me in the back of the head! Continued the first completely furious.

Look at your watch." retorted the blond man calmly.

The man did as he was told and gave a long grunt when he saw that he had indeed over stepped his schedule boundaries.

- You know Thomas you're the only black man in the agency. The fact that you're also the 'black sheep' discourages-

- "Outer racial hiring". cut in Thomas. I know, I know I've heard the same sermon one thousand and one times now.

Despite the fact that he was scolding him Thomas detected a mischievous twinkle in his friend's eyes. He soon found out what was behind his friend's impatience. Outside waiting for them was an electric blue Ferrari Enzo with the agency's logo of a black panther in a silver circle painted on the hood, and at least ten nitro tanks under it if he knew the agency at all.

New car? He asked calmly.

What do you mean "new car"!? burst out the blond haired man. Don't you mean "holy crap what happened to that piece of shit buggy and where did you get that awesome new Ferrari"?!

Need a breather? Replied Thomas after his friend yelled out his last sentence in one trait.

I... Hate... you .Responded the friend darkly

Glad to see his friend back to his hyperactive self, Thomas got into the car and asked what the mission they'd been assigned to today entail. Having given up on any chance of impressing his friend, the blond man complied with the request giving Thomas the mission specs as they sped out of the library parking lot and towards their destination.

They were to go to a deserted mine and verify the surroundings as it was rumoured to be the hideout of a criminal organization specializing in illegal development and distribution of weapons and mercenaries.

So they don't just have the weapons, they know how to use them to? asked Thomas in a resigned fashion.

That's the only sensible outcome. They wouldn't distribute mercenaries who didn't know how to properly utilise the weapons that they came with.

God Damn it. I don't get paid enough for this.

Quit your whining. chuckled his friend. We're here.

They could not believe what rose up before them on the horizon. It was a real fortress! It was quickly built and of wood but a fortress none the less and probably swarming with enemies. Thomas pulled out a handgun and took out the clip; he reached into his pocket and loaded a red clip into the fire arm.

Wait, what are you doing with that gun? asked his friend, a slight bit of worry in his voice.

Put your goggles on. responded Thomas coolly

Wait! What are you doing with those Bullets!? his worry was now turning into panic

Put your goggles on and tell me how many enemies there are? replied his partner with a bit o annoyance piercing his tone this time.

Please man. I just got this car and-

Just put the damn goggles on before they see us and start shooting at the car! Barked out Thomas.

With a resigned sigh, the blond man reached into the glove box and pulled out a pair of advances looking goggles and put them on, flicking a switch on the side. The activated and he was instantly able to see just how many guards were standing guard on the fortress wall.

The scanner shows seventeen targets. He said calmly. All are armed and it seems some

I see them. Confirmed Thomas, aiming his handgun.

Are you really going to make me buy a new wind shield again? Whined his friend

No just seventeen bullet holes worth. He responded with a small smirk.

With those words Thomas did something amazing. Having located all targets he dispatched all seventeen of them and destroyed the fortress by shooting a row of gas tanks at the entrance. All within Twenty seconds and as he predicted only seventeen bullet holes riddled the wind shield. It was this deadly accuracy with any projectile that earned him the nick name "god eyes Thomas" and the title of number one warfare agent in the agency.

Busy gloating to his partner, Thomas failed to notice the shadow moving across the road towards them until it jumped out of the ground and on the hood of the car plunging its claws in the shiny, blue steel.

What the!? Yelled out Thomas in surprise_. _Seeing the black creature in front of him, he let his reflexes take over and shot at it three times.

The assailant fell off the car and onto the side of the road. Thomas' partner slammed the brakes and got out of the car as soon as it had come to a complete stop, soon followed by Thomas himself

The Hell was that!? More importantly what did it do to my car? Panicked the blond man seeing how the thing's long and narrow claws stabbed into his engine.

How the hell should I know? replied Thomas annoyed. All I can say is that it sure as hell didn't come out of that fortress

After a few seconds the car burst into flames and they realised they'd be forced to walk the rest of the way forced to walk. Thankfully the fortress was just a few hundred meters away. Both Thomas and his friend, who was getting angrier by the minute, were completely stumped as to how that thing could have suck up on them.

He got off to easy. After all the missions, after all the extra credit assignments I completed to earn that car. All he got for totalling her was a quick death? said the blond man with tears in his eyes.

Dude, you are obs... Wait a minute "he"? As in not "it"? As in human being? Asked Thomas perplexed. His partner sighed and readjusted his glasses before answering, regaining his composure.

Thomas. Your eyes instinctively seek out the vitals because you're trained to kill. As a result, you wouldn't recognize a man you thought you killed in the heat of battle if he struck up a conversation with you the next day. I, on the other hand, don't work in the field as much as you do. I'm not a warfare agent but a research type. I'm more at ease in front of a hundred computer screens than in front of ten bad guys. So just as you can kill in an instant. I can absorb tons of information in an instant. So although I only saw what attacked us for a moment I was none the less able to thoroughly analyze him. He was a young male, probably in his late twenties, wearing what could only be described as a futuristic ninja suit. Five feet and ten inches tall, he wore a full body suit and mask, that's why you didn't immediately recognise him as human; the facial features that showed through his mask indicate that he was probably an Asian man.

Dude, I hope you're bluffing, because if you aren't, I'm now officially more scared of you than him. Said Thomas smiling, true he'd known his partner most of his life, but he was always impressed at just how advanced this man's intelligence was compared to others, even for an agent.

One thing still eludes me. sighed his friend. The scanner uses advanced sonar and heat sensory. It should be virtually impossible to escape detection by it.

Maybe it's broken? Suggested Thomas bluntly

Doubtful, considering it identified all the other enemies with pin point accuracy. Anyways we should examine the body of our little assassin, it could prove useful to understanding what we're after.

As they approached the area where they were attacked they noticed the man had disappeared. They split up to search the snow banks in case he had survived and limped away to call for back up. Thomas saw a black dot in the snow which turned out to be the knuckle-clawed gloves in that had pierced the hood of the car.

In the midst of thinking about a certain mutant, Blaze heard a cross between the crack of a whip and a thunder clap behind him. He spun around to witness a grizzly sight. His friend, with his steel, electric whip in hand, was standing over the man he thought he'd killed a few minutes earlier. The assassin in question was laying in a pool of blood, the lower half of his body nowhere to be seen.

- END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two-

-Betrayal-

Thomas nearly lost his lunch; however, once the surprise wore off he adopted a serious air, having seen worse before. He asked what happened; his partner was deep in thought. The most likely case was that his body armour protected him from being cooked through and that's why he was still bleeding, as for the missing half, the assassin was rising out of what appeared to be a trans-dimensional portal when he was hit with the electro-whip. The circuitry was fried and the portal was closed, severing the man in half. Thomas sighed.

But man these guys aren't your average criminals. The agency's still struggling with the theory behind this technology and they already have it in compact form. his friend nodded

I guess this also explains why my goggles didn't pick him up. I don't think they're programmed to scan other dimensions. he examined the corpse, after a while he got back up with a heavy sigh. Right, Well I doubt only half a suit would be of any use; let's leave him for the animals to dispose of."

Thomas nodded but there was still something bothering him. When his friend asked about it, he growled before answering.

I guess it's an ego thing. It's just... I still don't get how my bullets didn't kill him. his friend smiled.

Don't worry you didn't miss, see? he pointed to three metal pieces in the assassin's forehead. He seems to have steel plating under his mask.

Damn these guys thought of everything. said Thomas growling once more. He kicked the corpse a few times. Partly to make sure it was dead but mostly to relieve stress. His friend laughed at the childish act

Come on let's go." He said getting up and heading for the cave. Thomas followed after one last hard kick in the ribs.

The two partners cautiously ventured into the mine. Although there were a few guards left inside, thankfully there were no more "dimension soldiers" as they so rightfully dubbed them. They kept going, systematically eliminating everything that breathed in the tunnels. Eventually they ended up at a glowing red tunnel. Thomas examined the inner walls with great attention.

Well? What did you find out Sherlock?" asked his cautious blond friend

It seems to be a type of ruby. Said Thomas, proud of his little discovery. Although I couldn't say why they're glowing. Anyways the light seems to have a slight somnolence effect; thankfully our training should protect us for awhile.

Excuse me but 'our' training? asked the man raising his eyebrow. In case you don't remember you were the only one capable of surviving that crazy chi trainer and his sadistic torture methods. he shuddered at the memory. He'd only stayed for the first lesson but he still felt the pain some mornings as he woke up

You're welcome to stay behind. I doubt your girlish body would be able to take it with or without chi training anyways. replied Thomas mockingly.

I'll have you know that the only "girlish" thing about me is the magnificent piece of art that is my face. So shove it! Though I do think it would be best if I stayed behind, in case more terrorists appear."

Whatever you say. Said Thomas with a smirk before heading into the tunnel by himself.

His friend eventually lost sight of him and gave a deep sigh. Once that was done the blond man took out a bottle of hard liquor, he took a huge swing and downed it all in one go. In all probability he would not be able to complete his mission sober.

As Thomas ventured farther in the cave he felt the glow's sleeping effect grow stronger, this was but a minor annoyance but it was still an annoyance and he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Finally he came to a small circular room with a pedestal in the center. Sitting on this pedestal was a completely spherical ruby.

"Man this rock must be pretty important to these fuckers if they gave it this place of honour instead of outright selling it for its probable hundreds of thousands of dollars." He thought out loud.

Still he somehow understood. He was not a greedy man but something was pulling him to the ruby, something made him want to hold it and cherish it, never letting it go. As he reached out to touch the orb he felt somewhat familiar warmth emanate from within it. However as soon as his hand made contact with the surface of the gem Thomas felt searing pain run through his entire body. The somnolence effect became a life draining vacuum. He was only able to remove his hand from the ruby when the weight of his collapsing body ripped it off.

Thomas lay on the floor coughing and wondering what had just happened. Suddenly he saw a silhouette at the entrance of the circular room. When he asked who it was he was surprised to find his blond, fair faced, friend there; sorrow painted across his face. Before Thomas could speak his friend took out his electric whip. He shuddered at what he was about to do. Thomas was now becoming worried.

Hey man, what the hell are you doing!? the blond man whipped away tears in his eyes before speaking.

You know, ever since I first met you at the academy I've always had the same impression about you; a loud, arrogant, muscle bound idiot. he chuckled painfully before continuing. But, as I got to know you, I saw how compassionate, friendly, cool, and cheerful you could be. You were my first friend, you helped me open up and leave behind that timid, snobbish, twelve year old who always whined about his mommy. And now, ten years later, after all we've been through together, it's come down to this. he chuckled again. God damn the irony.

Thomas put on his usual sly smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke, dropping a few over the floor. He lit it up and took a deep puff before talking

Dude you might want to tell me what's going on because, from my point of view, this is looking more and more like a love confession. he let out a dark cloud of smoke as he sneered in his friend's direction.

Till the very end huh? said the blond man crouching down. Alright, I guess I owe you enough to at least tell you what's going on.

He grabbed one of the smokes lying on the ground. Thomas stretched out his hand and lit it up. His friend took a long, deep puff before breathing out the dark smoke and continuing.

Well here goes. There's a reason why you were the only one who could handle the chi training. You see you're not human, well only a small percentage human at least. You're actually a direct descendant of an ancient deity called Phoenix; the almighty spirit of fire. The agency has been studying this creature and its siblings, whom each control a different element. They are known as the elementals, and all of them have human descendants. It was also discovered that during this generation, each elemental would be reborn as the spirit of one of its descendants." Thomas inhaled more of the calming smoke then whistled boastingly.

So you're basically saying that I'm a demigod or something? I always knew I was kick ass but this is totally new even for me. The man let out a deep sigh and passed his hand through his hair.

Sadly no, I'm not. he said sighing deeply and passing a hand through his hair. Although the power of Phoenix is shared among all of his descendants, and you did get a pretty big piece of the pie, the spirit can only be reborn once. You were one of the last two remaining possibilities so that means that the next heir can only be one person."

No. You can't mean... Not him? said Thomas in terror. His face was as pale as a ghosts and the cigarette fell from his lips.

The blond man could not bear to stare at his dying friend any longer. He turned away as he remorsefully responded.

Yes, your little brother. The very reason you joined the academy in the first place. I'm sorry to say it, but there is no other possibility." Thomas growled as he struggled to get up

I won't let you kill him. There's no way I'm letting you do to him what you're doing to me now. despite his best efforts, he could only lift himself to his knees before collapsing on the floor. His friend got up not making an attempt to help him.

Don't worry, we won't kill him. That sphere contains the original spirit of Phoenix. That life draining effect was simply it reclaiming its rightful powers. When he who has the new spirit of fire makes contact with the orb, the two souls will merge as one and a new god will be born. That is what the agency wants." Thomas chuckled as he turned over on his back.

Well at least my little bro'll be safe. So what's going to happen to me? the blond man's face darkened.

Well this is the painful part. Since you've been proven a false container, you must be eliminated so that your spirit can be fully released, and become one with that of the orb's. he paused to discretely wipe away a tear. The agency was clear. Under such circumstances where you became of no further use to us, I was to eliminate you... personally.

The man ended his sentence with an odd sound that betrayed the immense amount of pain he felt. Thomas knew, however, that his long time friend could not afford to show any mercy.

Well if it had to be done I'm glad it had to be you. The last thing I would have wanted would for it to have been that four eyed freak of a cousin of yours who did me in.

Thomas' friend pressed down on the button on the whip's hilt, sending thousands of volts coursing through it. Thomas smiled at him.

One last thing; Tell her I said hi when she wakes up." His friend lifted his arm up in preparation for the blow.

Goodbye Thomas... I mean, Will. then, the whip flew through the air and with another ear splitting discharge of electricity, it was over.

A few minutes later, the blond man walked out the cave entrance and looks at his car. He numbingly wondered how far the walk to the next payphone would be.

- End of chapter two -


End file.
